jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv4
.:Von Ende April 2014 bis Anfang August 2015:. ---- |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht TOR Hey, ehm.... ich werd nicht in die Spielwelt gelassen :( Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:30, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hi, ja wegen Patch-Arbeiten. Ich musste jetzt circa zwanzig Minuten etwas herunterladen, dann gings. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:35, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kleines Versehen Hallo Solorion, ich habe Deine Notiz in dem Artikel übersehen. Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist, aber dieses Versehen tut mir leid. Ich bin übrigens nicht hinter jedem Edit her, sonst hätte ich schon längst die 10.000-Hürde gepackt (bei der Unmenge an Schreibfehlern in diesem Wiki wäre das eine Leichtigkeit). Also nochmal: ich hatte das leider übersehen, und normalerweise berücksichtige ich so eine Notiz. Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 16:06, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Alles klar, Ralux. War nicht weiter schlimm, es hat mich nur ein wenig aufgeregt, da ich extra nochmal die Notiz in die UC-Vorlage geschrieben habe, da kam dann dieses gemeine Kommentar ihrgendwie in die Zusammenfassung :D Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:24, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) Deine Stimme Da wir ja nicht mehr auf den Wahlseiten diskutieren wollten, frage ich mal hier. Kannst du mir mal bitte verraten, was so schlimm daran ist, wenn zwei Artikel sich ähneln? Von dieser Sorte haben wir vermutlich hundert Artikel in der Jedipedia. Wenn zwei Personen in der selben Quelle auftauchen und die selbe Handlung gemeinsam durchleben, lässt sich das nicht ändern. Das wollte der Autor so. Und dementsprechend muss der Artikel auch verfasst werden. Für mich ist das offen gesagt kein Argument für eine Kontrastimme, zumal das nicht einmal etwas mit der Qualität des Artikels zu tun hat. Außerdem muss ich deine Zusammenfassung „griesgrämig abgestimmt“ kritisieren. Tut mir leid, wenn du heute schlechte Laune hast, aber aus diesem Grund negative Stimmen zu verteilen, ist für mich ehrlich gesagt vollkommen inakzeptabel. Darüber solltest du vielleicht nochmal nachdenken. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:11, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich meld mich hier mal dazwischen :Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bezog sich das "griesgrämig abgestimmt" eher darauf, dass Solo mit den Artikelkandidaten nicht so zufrieden war. Korrigiere mich, wenn das falsch sein sollte. Aber auch ich finde den Grund, dass die Artikel sich einander gleichen, nicht so ganz zutreffend, auch wenn ich da auch erst gezögert habe. Doch das ändert nichts an der durchaus lesenswerten Qualität des Artikels, weshalb ich mich darüber auch ein wenig gewundert habe. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:50, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Es ist meine Stimme, die ich so vergeben kann wie ich möchte. Beide Artikel gefallen mir nunmal nicht, weswegen ich eine Kontrastimme abgegeben habe. Das mit dem „giesgrämig abgestimmt“ sollte eher eine Art Gag sein, da ich, wie von Akt'tar schon erklärt, mit den Artikelkandidaten nicht zufrieden war. Meiner Meinung nach gleichen sich die Artikel ein wenig zu sehr, was für mich ein dicker Kritikpunkt ist. Außerdem habe ich ein Recht darauf so abzustimmen wie ich möchte (was du, Corran bestimmt schon kennst) und habe auch ehrlich gesagt keine große Lust jeden meiner Stimmenabgaben vor ihrgendeinem Admin zu rechtfertigen (!). Jeder hat wohl eine andere Auffassung eines Lesenswerten Artikels und ich möchte auch, dass das hier mal respektiert und akzeptiert wird. Und dann gegebenenfalls eine neutrale bzw. negative Stimmenabgabe auch zu tolerieren und nicht sofort, wenn einem die Stimme mal nicht passt, den Wähler zu kritisieren und eine eindeutige Erklärung zu fordern. Das ist für mich nämlich inakzeptabel! Das ist immernoch eine freie Wahl und ich kann meine Stimme so abgeben wie ich möchte. Da braucht es überhaupt keine Erklärung, ich kann die Stimme nach meiner Laune austeilen. Unsere Jedipedia ist, wie du immer so schön zu sagen pflegst, wie eine Art Staat, indem man Gesetzen folgt und dementsprechend auch Rechte hat. Das Wahlrecht sollte hier wohl jedem bekannt sein. Also bitte ich nochmals jegliche Stimme zu tolerieren. Ich hoffe ich konnte meine Meinung dazu jetzt deutlich kundtun. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:31, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Wohl wahr, das konntest du. Im Nachhinein muss ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich den Artikel, um den es ging, verwechselt habe und erst jetzt sehe, dass ich ebenfalls bei den Artikeln nicht ganz von der lesenswerten Qualität überzeugt war, was ich auch mit einem Neutral quittiert habe. Dieses Missverständnis meinerseits bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Was ich noch zu dem Thema Stimmenvergabe sagen möchte, so kann ich dir in sofern zustimmen, Solorion, dass jeder das freie Wahlrecht hat, worauf du, Corran, ja bereits plädiert hast. Von daher kann ich meine Aussage von oben nur zurückziehen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:59, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich danke für diese freundliche Antwort. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht angreifen und mich lediglich nach deiner Begründung erkundigen. Ebensowenig wollte ich mit dir über die Stimme selbst diskutieren und dich dazu bewegen, sie wieder zu ändern. Deine Begründung hat mich lediglich etwas verwundert, woraufhin ich mir dachte, dass ich eventuell ja mal nachfragen könnte, was du dazu denkst. Dass ich mir jetzt einen ellenlangen Vortrag darüber anhören muss, ich würde Kontrastimmen gegen meine Artikel nicht tolerieren und würde dich bei jeder deiner Stimmen dazu auffordern, dich vor mir als Admin zu rechtfertigen – was im Übrigen erstunken und erlogen ist –, finde ich ehrlich gesagt nur noch frech und dreist. Aber gut. Offensichtlich ging es nicht einfach freundlicher. Corran (Diskussion) 18:06, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::Bei allem Respekt, Corran, es ist schwer die Stimmung eines Autors anhand seines Textes zu erahnen. Beim ersten Durchlesen Deines Beitrages, kam der etwas bissig rüber (speziell die zweite Hälfte), sodass man durchaus nachvollziehen kann, dass sich Solorion etwas angebissen fühlt und das entsprechend kundtut, ist da nicht ganz unerwartet. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 20:41, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Bei der zweiten Hälfte von Corrans ersten Diskussionsbeitrag hier, ging es ja um die Bemerkung Solorions in der Zusammenfassungszeile „ziemlich grießgramig abgestimmt“. Dabei handelte es sich jedoch nicht um einen Gemütszustand Solorions, der einen leisen Zweifel an seiner abgegebenen Stimme zuließe, sondern lediglich um einen „Gag“ - wie er es nennt, den er leider nicht entsprechend gekennzeichnet hat ;).Es stimmt schon, dass man seine Stimme bei der Wahl nach eigenem Dafürhalten abgibt.Aber: die abgegebene Stimme, bei der Wahl für die Prädikatvergabe, soll ja möglichst objektiv sein. Und falls sich abzeichnet, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, dann muss und darf dies von einem Admin auch dementsprechend hinterfragt werden. (Es kann nämlich z.B. nicht sein, dass man seine Stimme willkürlich abgibt, so wie man gerade aufgelegt ist. Und es kann auch nicht sein, dass man seine Stimme nach eigenen Vorlieben abgibt, also dass man beispielsweise alle Artikel über z.B. Sith negativ beurteilt, nur weil man die vielleicht nicht leiden kann oder so. Wie oben schon erwähnt, rede ich hier aber ausschließlich von den Wahlen für die Prädikatvergabe.)Ralux (Diskussion) 07:09, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:Rang Hey, Kollege! Wie versprochen, habe ich hier die Vorlage:Rang erstellt. Nochmal Entschuldigung dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ist die Vorlage so in Ordnung? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:25, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Perfekt! Danke Corran, genauso habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Danke nochmal, die Vorlage wird bestimmt eine Bereicherung werden. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 15:42, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Belohnung :Danke, ich finde Zahlen zum fürchten^^ Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 13:24, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) TOR-Vorlage Solo, was soll das bzw. das?! Gestern haben wir uns noch im IRC unterhalten und man hat gesehen, dass wir uns nicht einig waren und heute verstößt du wissentlich gegen das Demokratie-Prinzip und fügst einfach mal die andere Vorlage ein - obwohl du genau wusstest, dass noch eine offizielle Abstimmung folgen sollte! Das geht so nicht und ich bitte dich, weitere Änderungen wie diese vorerst zu unterlassen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:34, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Lieber Ben Braden, :ich muss ehrlich sein: Ich weiß nicht was du hast. Gestern haben wir lediglich über die Vorlagenerscheinung diskutiert, von der Nutzung hatten wir es jedoch nicht. Als ich dir die Vorlage zeigte, meintest du, dass sie schon mehr deiner Vorstellung entspricht. Du hattest lediglich noch gefragt ob der Hintergrund ein wenig dunkler ginge. Darauf antwortete ich, dass es so gut sei und dass der Hintergrund so hell sein müsste, damit man die Schrift noch sehen kann und du warst damit einverstanden. Abends unterhielt ich mich dann nochmal mit unserem Admin und Bürokraten Lord Dreist und im Laufe des Gesprächs schien es so, als wäre die Vorlage endlich fertiggestellt. Vorhins sah ich noch dass der Artikel Ria Deleru bereits die entsprechende Vorlage inne hatte und dann fügte ich sie bei den restlichen Artikeln, die eine Entscheidungsvorlage benötigten ein. Das ich in meinem Handeln jegliche demokratischen Grundsetze gebrochen hätte ist mir fremd. Von einer offiziellen Abstimmung deren Zweck meines Erachtens nach noch fragwürdig ist, habe ich zwar gehört, einen besonderen The Old Republic Abschnitt vermisse ich jedoch momentan in deinem Konzept. Vorallem, da so eine Abstimmung noch nicht einmal gestartet hat frage ich mich, wo ich hier gegen den Willen einer Mehrheit einer demokratischen Abstimmung gehandelt habe. Die Antwort auf die Frage, wieso du so hysterisch reagierst, kann ich mir denken. Es wurden lediglich ein paar Vorlagen, in die dazu gehörigen Artikel eingefügt. Es ist mir schon öfters aufgefallen, dass du deine Artikel etwas bemutterst und Kritik an den Artikeln als persönlicher Angriff wertest. Das du genau die Artikel Darth Nox und Black Talon genommen hast bestätigt das. Naja. Meiner Meinung nach muss man darum nicht wirklich so ein Tamm-Tamm machen, also bitte ich dich sowas nicht als Angriff aufzunehmen und das nächste mal die Sache ein wenig ruhiger anzugehen Datei:;-).gif. LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:22, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Solorion Darsai, ::nun - es fiel mir etwas schwer andere Beispiele zu nennen, da es in den LÄ keine anderen gab. Da ich mich um meine Artikel kümmere - wie es jeder tun sollte - und sie regelmäßig überprüfe, ist mir das eben sofort aufgefallen. Da dir jetzt auf einmal nichts von einer Meinungsverschiedenheit bekannt ist, versuche ich dir mit dem Stichwort auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Wir haben gestern lange und ausführlich über diesen Namen diskutiert und allein die Tatsache, dass das Thema mit den Vorlagen auf der BV vorgebracht wurde und ich gesagt habe (21:21) und über die stimmen wir ab spricht für meine Aussage. ::Ein weiterer Punkt der BV: (20:29) Faustregel: sobald einer was dagegen hat, sollte abgestimmt werden, woraufhin etliche Pros folgten - auch eins von dir. Auch verstehe ich nicht wieso diese Hell/Dunkel-Ära-Vorlage, gegen die so viele Benutzer Einspruch erhoben haben, da sie teilweise den Richtlinien widerspricht, noch immer existiert. Gut, ich hätte einen Vorschlag, der wiederum eine Abstimmung beantragt, heute einreichen können, ob die Vorlage nun oder das m.M.n. viel zu abstrakte heißen soll, doch ich wollte eig. mit dir heute Abend noch darüber sprechen. ::Es ist mir schon öfters aufgefallen, dass du deine Artikel etwas bemutterst und Kritik an den Artikeln als persönlicher Angriff wertest. - Nun ich habe mich ebenso gewundert, wieso man diese Vorlage unbedingt umbenennen musste und es nicht einfach bei dem alten Namen belassen kann. Vor allem in Betracht der Tatsache, dass in etlichen Artikeln die Vorlage:AQ-Hell bzw. Dunkel eingebunden ist und diese plötzlich nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Natürlich kann man das wieder ersetzen und umändern, aber wieso immer krampfhaft neue unnötige Edit-Möglichkeiten schaffen? So wie ich mich anscheinend dafür einsetze, bereits Geschriebenes in seiner Form zu lassen, besteht bei euch anscheinend der Drang, alles umzuändern - ob das immer zielführend wirkt, ist zu bezweifeln. Ich erachte diese Diskussion als ruhig - da gab es in unserem Wiki und im Chat weitaus schlimmere. Es ist ganz normal, dass ein aufgebrachter User eine etwas offensivere Sprache benutzt - ich sehe jedoch keine Schimpfwörter, Beleidigungen etc. Daher wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:03, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, dieser Ton der Konversation gefällt mir schon um einiges besser. Was du unter Disput und sachlichen Argumentationen verstehst ist mir ziemlich egal, aber was du da dem Gespräch unterstellst ergibt keinen Sinn, da nie Schimpfwörter oder des gleichen geächtet wurden. :::So Ben, jetzt verwirrst du mich aber ein wenig, im oberen Abschnitt beschwerst du dich bei mir darüber, dass ich gegen demokratische Richtlinien verstoßen habe und dass ich Bearbeitungen gegen deinen Willen getätigt habe. Im nächsten beschwerst du dich allerdings wiederrum darüber, dass die Änderung der Ära-Vorlage zu den TOR-Entscheidungen noch nicht zurückgesetzt wurde und über den Namen der Entscheidungsvorlage, der immernoch so ist wie er ist. Es wäre annehmlicher wenn du in einer laufenden Diskussion nicht die Themen verdrehst. Zum Ersteren, stehe ich so: Ich finde die Vorlage, jetzt da die Entscheidnungsvorlage, deren Name angemerkt keinesfalls abstrakt ist, was nebenbei bemerkt eine völlig unpassende Beschreibung ist, nicht mehr als Hauptvorlage nötig, da gebe ich dir Recht. Sie ist allerdings ein passendes „Accessoire“ zu der Hauptvorlage. Zu Zweiterem: Sie ist um einiges annehmlicher und ansehnlicher als die AQ-Vorlage, deren Name keineswegs benutzerfreundlich und für Anfänger etwas kompliziert sein sollte. Ich weiß, bei dem Namen hattest du dich bei unserem Admin Flusswelt informiert. Das finde ich jedoch ein wenig fragwürdig, da dieser The Old Republic ja gar nicht spielt und daher (meines Erachtens nach, das ist keine Hinterfragung seiner Kompetenz) nicht das nötige Verständnis dieser Vorlage hat(!). Zu dem Namen der Entscheidungsvorlage. Meiner Meinung nach ist der Name gut so wie er ist. Er ist allerdings nicht meine Kreation, da Lord Dreist die Vorlage erstellt hat, ich war lediglich bei der Gestaltung der Vorlage beteiligt, weshalb ich mich hier zu unrecht angesprochen fühle. Bei weiteren Fragen zum Namen etc. wende dich bitte an den Ersteller der Vorlage. Zu deiner Abstimmung: Gegen Ende der Benutzerversammlung stelltest du wiederwillig deinen letzten Punkt vor und zwar das mit den TOR-Vorlagen. Meines Wissens nach kamen wir zu dem Entschluss einen Mittelweg zu finden, woraufhin Dreist noch Abends mit den Entscheidungs-Vorlagen anfing. Zu den Abstimmmungen hieß es wie folgt: „''Entscheidungen, die einen größeren Artikelraum betreffen, werden in Zukunft öfter öffentlich abgestimmt.“ Genau, doch ab welcher Zahl soll das anfangen? Irgendwann während der BV hörte ich mal die Zahl 50, aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Da müsstest du schon etwas genauer werden, da die AQ-Vorlagen bisher in nur recht wenigen Artikeln aufgetreten ist. Falls du unbedingt noch eine Abstimmung beantragen möchtest, obwohl dieses Thema eigentlich nur uns drei, Du, Dreist und mich, etwas angeht, dann kannst du das gerne machen, es würde allerdings wieder Zeit verbrauchen und die habe wiederum auch nicht im Überfluss. Also frag dich nochmal ob so eine Abstimmung wirklich zwanghaft ist. Um das Ziel meiner ''meist nicht zielführenden Bearbeitung zu klären: Ich verspürte lediglich den Drang Ordnung zu schaffen, es wäre ja unschön wenn ein Haufen Artikel die eine und ein anderer die andere Vorlage hätte, nicht wahr? Und um dich zu beruhigen, ich tätigte meine Bearbeitungen völlig zwanglos und ganz entspannt. In diesem Sinne --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:06, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Solorion! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:20, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams Beschwerde Du hast sieben Tage Zeit, dich hier zu äußern. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:49, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Entsperrung Hallo Solorion, ich habe dich soeben entsperrt - du kannst jetzt wieder frei mitarbeiten. Sei dir aber bitte bewusst, dass du unter spezieller Beobachtung stehen wirst und eine Situation wie im April nicht noch einmal vorkommen darf. Deine Padawan-Rechte musst du dir - falls du das anstrebst - erst wieder erarbeiten. Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, kann ich dir sagen, wie erfreut ich darüber bin, dass du dich hier wieder beteiligen willst. Mit der „Stelle deine Frage“-Box in der Willkommensnachricht kannst du jetzt selbst auf einer Benutzerunterseite rumprobieren und was deinen anderen Vorschlag bezüglich der Benutzerrechten-Seiten angeht, mache ich mir gerade Gedanken. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:26, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Re: Frage Hallo Solorion, ich bin die Art Helfer, die bei der Wikia-Organisation hilft. Deinen Artikel kann ich mir aber natürlich trotzdem anschauen. :) -- AmonFatalis (wall • ) 13:38, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ah okay danke für deine Antwort! Und natürlich auch danke für deine Überarbeitung. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 13:49, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Übrigens sehr interessanter Artikel. :) -- AmonFatalis (wall • ) 14:20, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Vielen vielen dank für deine Überarbeitung! Dankeschön! Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:55, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Willkommensnachricht Hallo Solo, du hast mich ja drum gebeten, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie man „Stelle deine Frage“ in die Willkommensnachricht integrieren könnte und nachdem ich jetzt noch einmal paar Nächte drüber geschlafen habe, habe ich es doch geschafft, meine Idee aufs „Papier“ zu bringen. Schau es dir doch bitte an und sag mir, was du davon hältst. → Link Was ich mir dabei gedacht habt: ich wollte vermeiden, dass der Link zu wuchtig rüberkommt, aber man sollte ihn schon noch bemerken und das Vader-Bild würde ich nach wie vor beibehalten für den Fall der Fälle. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:15, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Wenn ich ehrlich bin gefällt mir diese Variante nicht so sehr. Das Benutzerhandbuch wird ja schon drei oder vier mal in der Willkommennachricht verlinkt, den großen Link über dem Link-kasten würde ich weglassen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste, Kotuar und ich sind uns einig, dass ein neues Bild mal fällig wäre. Das neue mit Han und Chewie wirkt freundlicher auf neue Autoren und ist durch die neuverfilmung wohl auch aktueller. zu dem Stell-Deine-Frage Button, wobei das bei deiner version nur noch ein Kasten ist, halte ich nicht für optimal. Gerade der unten hingequetschte kasten wirkt sehr wuchtig, etwas was wir ja unbedingt verhindern wollten. Zudem sind die Links dort unten sehr kommunikationsarm. Wie sollen die neuen Autoren denn so zu den Antworten kommen? Vielleicht sollten wir eine Abstimmung starten, in der die Autoren entscheiden könne welche variante wohl die bessere ist. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 13:46, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ihr bemüht euch ja schon beide die Willkommensnachricht zu updaten (Was meiner Meinung nach schon längst nötig ist). Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Ben ne Seite aufmacht, auf der jeder Benutzer einen Vorschlag macht, was geändert werden soll, gerade was z.B das Bild oder das Benutzerhandbuch und den Stell-deine-Frage-Kasten angeht. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 14:12, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Gute Idee! Hier wurde die Seite erstellt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:19, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Unbenutzes Bild Moin! Ich habe gerade dieses Bild gefunden. Du hast das als Avatar eingebunden aber nicht als Profilbild. Willst du das noch machen, oder kann ich das löschen? Aktuell ist es nämlich unbenutzt und ehrlich gesagt auch nur bedingt anderweitig verwendbar. Keine Sorge, wenn ich das lösche, dann bleibt dein Avatar weiterhin erhalten. Das sind zwei verschiedene Datenbanken. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:48, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Hunter! Du kannst es löschen, ich werde es womöglich nicht mehr benutzen. Außerdem habe ich das Bild immernoch auf meinem PC abgespeichert. Vielleicht hätte man das Bild in dem Artikel Justikarbrigade verwenden können, aber durch die nicht so tolle Qualität würde ich das lassen. Zur Löschung freigegeben! Datei:Pfeif.gif LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:16, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kekse :Dankeschön Datei:--).gif --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:24, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Datei:A110.gif Auch von mir alles Gute. Mach weiter so! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:49, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Dankeschön, Ben und Gavin! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:53, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Frangawl Hi Solorion, mal ne kleine Frage: Denkst du, dass man die Frangawl als Machtnutzer einstufen kann? Die Rituale wären ja sonst nicht möglich, oder? Danke&VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 19:52, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall. Sie hantieren mit der Lebendigen Macht, das wäre ohne Machtverbundenheit nicht möglich. Bei Fragen oder Diskussionsbedarf kannst du gerne mal in den Chat kommen! Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 00:03, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Noch eine Frage... Für einen HdK-Teil, soll da als Inhalt rein, dass der Frangawl-Clan lediglich in den beiden TCW-Episoden aufgetreten sind? ::Außerdem denke ich, dass es einige Parallelen zu Thuggee aus Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes gibt (unterirdischer Tempel mit Lava, wollen etwas stehlen (in Indi das Herz, in TCW die Macht), haben einen Priester o.ä., Käfige, ...). Denkst du, dass ich da zu viel hineininterpretiere oder kann ich das da auch reischreiben? ::Vielen Dank & viele Grüße TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 15:09, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Das mit dem Thuggee Kult ist gut! Nehm das, ich hatte um ehrlich zu sein auch schon über den Thugge Kult nachgedacht, Indiana Jones sei Dank Datei:;-).gif. Das mit den TCW-Quellen würde ich ebenfalls hinzufügen und natürlich das mit den Parallelen. Super Arbeit ansonsten! Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:16, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kekse Danke! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:57, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Danke, schön zu hören wenn Hilfe geschätzt wird. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 22:02, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hab leider keine Vorlage gefunden, die so wirklich als Antwort auf dein Dankeschön passt, deswegen: :Lustiger Keks, dankeschön! Datei:--).gif Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:33, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Archiv-Wirrwarr Moin, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du glaube ich einen neuen Weiterleitungsrekord (inkl. Wirrwarr) aufgestellt hast: *Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv2013 →‎ Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv2013 →‎ Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv2 *Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv2012 →‎ Benutzer Diskussion:Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai Archiv →‎ Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai Archiv →‎ Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv Tust mir den Gefallen und beseitigst das? Ich steig da nämlich nicht mehr durch... Vor allem steige ich durch den Sinn und Zweck dieser ganzen Weiterleitungen nicht mehr durch... Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:48, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Hunter, :ich muss gestehen, dass das ganze etwas verwirrend ist, klar. Öhm, mit der ganzen Aktion wollte, ich die Vorlagen-Nutzung der Archiv-Vorlage auf meiner Benutzer Diskussion optimieren. Man kann nämlich in der Archiv-Vorlage einstellen, ob man die Archiv-Seiten in Jahres Abschnitten, so wie etwa bei Flusswelt, oder wie bei dir in Teil-Abschnitten unterteilt. Letzteres war mir einleuchtender, da eine komplette Jahres-Diskussion viel zu lang wäre und ich es mir immer nach einigen Monaten zu lang wurde. Ist ja egal. Ich bat Benutzer Meister mace Windu um eine Verschiebung meiner Archive, damit in der Vorlage keine Rotlinks wären. Was mir jetzt im (leider) erst im Nachhinein bewusst wird, ich hätte ja eigentlich eine schlichte Weiterleitung erstellen können. Naja, jedenfalls gab es jetzt, ein richtiges Wirrwarr, wie du bereits erkannt hast, da das Verschieben von Benutzer Diskussions - Archiven mit nummern von eins bis drei so seine Tücken mit isch bringt. Ich bin kein Ritter bzw. Padawan, wie es jetzt heißt, mehr, demnach kann ich leider auch keine Seiten verschieben oder löschen. LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 09:57, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Was kann bzw soll denn weg? Mach da mal bitte eine Vorlage:Löschantrag rein. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:02, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Habe ich jetzt eingefügt. Wieso das passiert ist frage ich mich auch etwas. Es gibt ja die Funktion „keine Weiterleitung erstellen“, bei der verschiebung einer Seite, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Tut mir Leid für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Das nächste Mal bitte ich um einen Jedi-Meister, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen (Tut mir Leid Windu). Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:13, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ja, kein Thema... Ich hätte mich auch selber durchfummeln können, wollte aber auch quasi eine Absegnung von dir. Kann mal passieren. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:15, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Dawn of the Jedi Moin! Da mir die Ära so gar nichts sagt und ich mich auch mit Comics und Geschichten, die generell nichts mit den Hauptchrakteren der Filme zu tun haben, nicht wirklich beschäftige, wollte ich dich mal fragen, was hier nun richtig ist: Es gibt einen Artikel, Der Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter – Ins Nichts, der mMn nach Ins Nicht verschoben gehört, da wir den Namen der Reihe, also Der Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter, gemäß unseren Namensrichtlinien, nicht mit in den Artikelnamen übernehmen. So weit, so richtig?! Allerdings wird in dem Artikel geschrieben, dass der Roman in die Dawn of the Jedi-Reihe gehört. Und wenn ich mir die Cover da so ansschaue, haben es die Leute von Dark Horse bzw. Panini nicht für nötig gehalten, die Reihe bei den Comics auch zu übersetzen. Ist das so korrekt? Ist Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter gleich zu setzen mit Dawn of the Jedi? Oder ist das noch nicht so wirklich klar? Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:31, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hi Hunter, der Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter - Ins Nichts gehört zur Dawn of the Jedi-Reihe und sollte zu Ins Nichts verschoben werden, weil der Titel auf Englisch auch Dawn of the Jedi: Into the void heißt und zu der Reihe gehört. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 10:56, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Alles klar, dann hat es sich Panini wohl gespart die Reihe mit zu übersetzen. Und danke für die Klarstellung. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:10, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Liam Neeson Kannst kurz mal bei dem Artikel Liam Neeson guken weil ich wollte die Filmographie aktualisieren aber irgendwie krieg ich den Code nicht hin. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:43, 5. Aug. 2015) :Alles klar, mach ich. Denke das nächste mal bitte an deine Signatur (~~~~). Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:47, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC)